


Sweet Sixteen

by Darklady



Series: Hornet-verse [6]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen, Humor, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-18
Updated: 2011-12-19
Packaged: 2017-10-27 11:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/295505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darklady/pseuds/Darklady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Happy Birthday, Tim Drake.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Nightwing

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly experimental at the time I wrote it. The speaker will transfer with each chapter – so do keep an eye on the titles.
> 
> Other than that? Maybe I ought to warn diabetics - 'cause this is just that sweet.

"What did you get on your 16th birthday, Dick?"

The question comes out of nowhere. We are all back in the Cave - Bruce, Tim, myself - even Alfred with a plate of sandwiches. Showered and in sweats and just coming down from patrol. It's been a good night. Nothing major. No Joker or Two-Face. Just enough former muggers and no-longer thieves to give us all a good workout and a good feeling. Which is why the question sideswipes me a bit.

"Really, Dick, what was it?" Tim is looking serious, which the topic does not merit. I don’t think.

"A car", Bruce interjects firmly.

"A yeh, that's right, a car." Well, it's the truth. Or at least that the only part I'm going to talk about with 'kid brother' in the room. "Green Ferrari up in the garage. You've seen it." Which is an answer apropos of nothing, but until I know the question?

"Car." Tim repeats the word like it's somehow significant. I don't get it.

“Sorta traditional.” I stop by the exercise mat. Rings are looking good, but if the kid wants to talk? “You already have your license, and I suppose your Dad's car is yours if it's any bodies. Or is Dana taking over that?" Tim never complains about her, but so what? "Is that it? Are you having problems with the 'wicked stepmother?"

"No. Nothing with her. She's fine and all." Except that Tim doesn't sound so fine.

"Then what's the problem?" I punch Tim's shoulder and he looks up. "Give - you know you can trust us.”

"No problem, it's just?" He shrugs. "Somehow it ought to be a bigger thing."

"A car?"

"A birthday. A sixteenth birthday, at any rate. I mean, all the kids at school carry on like it's this big thing. Maybe it is - to them. But for me? What's it going to change?"

Oh, right. Tim's turning sixteen in? I think a minute - two days. I had almost missed it. Ouch!

"What do you want it to change?" I remember all to clearly what I wanted it to change. That was then, and now I'm praying Tim is *not* thinking along the same lines.

"Nothing, I guess. It's not like there's anything wrong the way things are. It's just that - well - there ought to be a change."

"For Robin, or for Tim Drake?"

"Both. Either." He fidgets, uncertain. "Tim Drake, I guess. He's the one with the birthday. I mean, Robin doesn't really have an age, does he? Robin's more like this ongoing thing and I'm part of it as much as it's part of me. I wasn't the first, and I don't have to be the last. But I ought to be something. Do something. Make a difference somehow."

Tim thinks he doesn't make a difference? Was this some sort of teen-angst thing? You would think I would be better at that with all I went through. Not a chance. We all suffer, but adolescence still manages to blind-side us.

"Tim, you make a hell of a difference to us." Which sounds stupid, even as it is true.

"Thanks, Dick." He smiles but does not convince.

"Tim!" I give him 'the voice'. "Listen to your big brother! I mean this!"

"Yeh, I know. And I love you guys too. It's not that. Guess it's just the funks or something. Wish you could come to my birthday or something, but Dana's got this idea about cake and the creeps from school…”

"Bummer." I mean it. At sixteen cake and ice cream is beyond lame. It borders on mental cruelty. "Think of it as endurance training." That's what Bruce used to tell me when I had to attend another society gala. Back then I thought he was joking. He wasn't.

"Well, gotta go." He kicks his bike into action.

"Give me a call when the torture is over. We'll go pound someone."

That earns a grin. Two spins of the wheel and he's down the ramp and gone.

"Bruce" I assume he's overheard every word. "Sixteen is important. We've got to do something."

"The last time you said that…" Bruce looks grim, but I know his humor.

"Touche', But that wasn't what I had in mind."

"No?" Amazing the meaning Bruce can get into one word.

"Touché' again. Let's just say, not for baby bird. Besides, I think he's warm on Arrowette."

"A bit beyond my comfort range. Also, I doubt her mother would approve." And that lady hasn't lost her aim, his tone adds.

"Arrowette was not what I had in mind." Not that a girl wouldn't make a nice gift for some teenage boys, I mentally concede, but not for Tim. Tim takes things seriously. Which can be a rough road at sixteen. I mean, that much I *do* remember. "Tim can get his own girls." Which is true. He's got the looks and the tactics. "But we should get him something."

Bruce gives me the *smile* - which is frankly spookier then the glare, and a lot rarer. OK, so I had stepped in it.

"I had planned it as a surprise." One swift nod had me following Bruce into a side garage. Not one we normally use. The machines go out to Earl's for major repairs. Just a minor back-up garage. Usually empty. Now home to a large canvas bump. I glance at Bruce, and watch the smile get even larger. What, I wondered, had he pulled off now? Nothing for it but to roll back the canvas and see. One quick flip and… I'm actually speechless all the way to the back of my brain.

"Holy... Bruce. It's.... perfect."


	2. Superboy (Kon-El)

I was just flying over. Honest. It's not like I always hang around Robin or anything. I mean, I know about Gotham, and how it's not my turf or anything, but that doesn't mean I have to avoid the place. So from Metropolis to Coast City it's on the direct route, and that's how I go. Nothing more than that. So, like that, I was just flying over minding my own business when I saw Robbie and these punks. Six of them. With no Batman or Nightwing around. So I just dropped down to help out. Not that I wouldn't have anyway. I mean, it's not like I *dislike* Batman or anything. He's a friend of Kal's, so I guess I like him. I guess. Just that… Well. Anyway, I was just flying over, and Robbie was up against these punks, so I went down and took out a few.

"Superboy."

Just acknowledgement. Not happy to see me, not pissed, just there. Which means something bad because Robin hasn't been hanging around the Bat *that* long, and even Nightwing is mostly something like human.

"Robin?" I shake a punk. "This is a problem?" I don't know if I mean the purp or me taking out the perp. Whichever.

"Them? Nah." He pulls out a rope and trusses them for the cops. I could take them in, but if things are iffy I'm not about to offer. 'Sides, it's not that cold – so sitting on the ground isn’t going to kill them. The mooks have it better then they deserve.

Robbie takes off over the wall, and I follow. He's my friend, and if he's got a problem, well, so do I. So we go a few blocks airmail before he settles on a roof.

"If they aren't the prob, what gives?" I'm just hoping it's not you-know-who. Not that I'm scared of him or anything. I mean, I'm like invulnerable and everything, but still....

"Kon." He's thinking about something pretty hard. "If I tell you, you can't talk about this. Promise. Because it’s… you know…"

OK, identity crap. "Not a word. You know that." And he does.

"Tomorrow." He hesitates, then. "Tomorrow is my birthday. I'll be sixteen."

“Kewl. Happy Birthday, man!" I can't see the problem with that.

"Is it?"

Wha? "Why not?" I ask without thinking. I mean, I know I sometimes screw up the reality stuff. Sort of expected since I mostly grew up in a tube. Not that I'm as wired as Impulse, just a little vague sometimes. Rare times. But I'm pretty sure 16 is a good thing. Even a *really good thing*. So what is the problem? I mean, I'm almost certain the other Robin did sixteen at least once.

"No reason, I guess."

"Bull" He can't pull that on me. "You're Robin. You don't ever have 'no reason'. So give already."

"Nothing". He holds up his hand. "Really, I mean it. That is the problem. Nothing. Like it's supposed to be important and instead it's *nothing*."

"Bummer". And I mean it. Nothing more to say, so we just sit for a while.

"Kon?"

"Yeh?" I look up.

"What did you do when you turned 16?"

"How would I know?" Weird question. I never considered being sixteen. I mean - I must have done something. Breath or whatever. Whenever sixteen was. It must have been sometime, since I had to have started as a baby and I'm clearly here now, but it's not like I was there to remember or anything.

"You don't remember?"

"I was in the lab, I guess. Or maybe in Hawaii." I try counting. "I'm not real certain when my birthday would be exactly."

"Bummer"

No answer to that, so we sit some more.

"Robbie?" I break the quiet. "What are you going to do?"

"My folks planned some stupid cake and ice cream thing, like I'm six. I guess I'll do that."

"Him?" I can't see the Bat as the party type, whatever the chow.

"Huh?" It takes him a moment, then, "Not him, my parent folks."

Parents. Yeh. I hadn't considered that Robbie's probably gonna have some of those somewhere. Guess he'd have to, being human and all that. "Oh. Then I guess that's… good."

"I guess."

“So. Whatever, dude. See you at YJ?"

"Training session? I should make it."

That's that, then. Nothing to do here, so I'm off for the Coast.


	3. Warrior [Guy Gardner – Green Lantern (ret) ]

First off, this is none of this is in any way my fault.

Not that I did anything wrong anyway. But if I did, well... some folks should lighten up.

Anyway, it was Tuesday. Tuesday is payroll, and I was in my office figuring overtime for the next two weeks. Which is tougher then it sounds. Figuring who wants it and who gets it and trying to keep everybody square. Rewarding your people without playing favorites. Some of the JLA tight-ass types give me 'tude 'cause I run a bar. Huh! Like to see them try it. So there I was, in Warriors Vegas, sitting behind my desk fighting a pencil when...

"Mr. Gardner?" One of the waitresses in a Marvel Girl suit. " There’s a Superboy to see you?"

"As him if he can work Tuesday nights. If he can, give him the application form and let Louise look him over, 'cause we could use..."

"Sorry Sir, but I don't think he's here for a job."

Good guess, given that he was looking in over her head. About three feet over her head. You can fake the suit, but it's hard to fake the flight. I drop the schedule and stroll over.

"Hey ya, kid, what's..."

"Warrior? Can we talk? Privately?" He sounds more serious then I like in a meta type. I nod.

"Names Guy, kid, and sure. Step on in. Universe need saving or what else can I do for you?" I give the waitress the sign for 'close the door', which she does - on the way out. Good.

"Nothing like that, Mr.... Guy." The kid hovers for a few seconds, then plops into one of my soft chairs. "Just. I was flying over and thinking and... well... I need some advice."

"Woo, time out."

Wasn't this kid supposed to be with Kal? His brother or his clone or some such? Same last name at least. Kon-El. I don't hang around the League much these days, but I do remember the whole crappy funeral bit. Then the fake four, and Mogul, and Hal. No way I'm forgetting Hal. Hal and Coast City and the whole damn Corp. This kid came out of that shit, so I've mostly ignored him. But he fought beside Hal, which means us, which means I owe him maybe. But advice? *My* advice?

I head to the mini-bar just to buy some thinking time. I come up with… zip. Nada.

"The Big Blue will tell you I've got nothin' to say that he wants you to listen to." I hand the kid a soder, get one for myself, while I try and remember just what the Krypton connection is. "And I don't do side kicks."

The kid gulps down about half the can while he thinks about that. "Nothing like that. Not hero stuff. This is more a relationship sort of thing."

Frack!

"Double time out. The Boy Scout twice as much doesn't agree with me there." I give it a moment’s thought. I can't remember ever discussing chicks with Kal, but I've got to figure the Middle America gig goes pretty deep. "Plus to be honest, my track record might not be that great with the commitment thing, so...."

"I know. Kal says you're like a grown-up teenager." The straight look tells me he's not being flip. He's just quoting. "Which is why I figure you'd be the perfect person to ask." I ought to be offended, but somehow he say's it like it's a good thing. Kid's more like Kal then I'd guessed.

"OK, I'll bite." So Superman wants my ass. What the hell. Life was getting too easy anyway.

Kon had finished his can of soder, so I toss him another. Kids need their chow.

"Well" I could see him considering how much to say. A pause. "I've got this friend. A good friend. And he's turning sixteen tomorrow. And he's sort of bummed."

About having a birthday? At my age I could sort of see it. Not that I'm getting older or anything, but I mean I could see it for other people. But sixteen? I remember that as being very cool. I think back a moment. Yep, got my driver's license, my cousin’s old Yamaha, and Sussie O'Banion. Sixteen was a very good year. So.... "Why bummed?"

"Guess ‘cause nobody like cares." He waves the can, implicating the universe. "I mean, his parents have this idea for this lame kiddie party, and his – well – his other grown-ups - well they, I guess they just ignore it or whatever, and I’m like his best friend, so...."

Not exactly Shakespeare, but I get the gist. Smart kid. He came to the right hero. "So? You give him a party."

"Wha?" Kid shoots up so fast he twists the soder can and maybe the chair arm.

I kick back. This is one kitten I *can* pull out of his tree. "You are talking a guy-type friend?" I confirm. "Not some chick." Not that I couldn't fix up a babe, but it would change the details. "One of your YJ types."

The kid nods.

Probably that Flash boy, I figure. Whatshisname. The Speedsters have always been a bit slow.

"If his folks suck?" I mentally add 'and almost everyone's do' "You give him a party." Another thought or two and I have a plan. "Tell you what." I take a sip of my soder. This will be good. " You can give it here."

"What?" Now he's not even *in* the chair. More like over it.

"Here." I wave at the club. " This is a cool place, right?"

"Sure, yah, the coolest. But how?"

His face has a million questions, but Guy Gardner’s the man with the answers.

"Sixteen’s underage, so you wait until after hours. I shut down the bar and that makes it legal. You invite your friend and HIS friends - I assume you *do* have some cool friends? - and you throw a party here. I'll keep the girls on for another hour or so. They can do the floor show bits. We can get some decent food - burgers and such, and one of the fancy cakes from Papa Khan. How does that sound?"

"Way kewl, Mr. Gardner, but? Why would you..."

"Easy, kid. You went all out for a Lantern. The Green pay back their friends.”

"Robin will freak when I tell him!"

Robin? Batkid? The dreadful image of a scowling Dark Knight springs full-blown in my mind.

I lean back, drain my soder and toss the crushed can at the trash.

Basket. Triple cool.

Who says a good deed is not it's own reward?


	4. Secret

I was floating at the top of the cave when Superboy flew in. Damn near flew through me, but he spotted me at the last second and swerved.

"Yo. Secret!" He had this fake whisper, like people use when they shouldn't tell but they still want you to hear.

"Kon?"

"Can you keep a.... secret?"

"Very funny." Kon and Impulse and their puns. Sometimes I just don't understand boys.

"I'm serious." He dropped the voice and got real. "Sort of. I've got a plan and I need you to help me with it, and we have to keep it quiet from Robin."

"From Robin? Why?"

"'Cause it's FOR him." Kon interrupted. "Listen." He spun around with his legs under him like he was sitting. " I just learned that tomorrow is Robbie’s birthday. His *sixteenth* birthday. And that Batman's like - not doing anything for him, which is such a bummer."

"Nothing?" Wonder Girl has heard Kon-El, and had flown up to join us. "Even the Bat couldn't be that mean. Could he?"

"Duh. Batman." Kon spun to look at her. "What do you think?

"Poor Robbie."

I knew what she meant. Cassandra and her mother may have had their fights, but it wasn't ever that bad. I tried to give her a hug, and she smiled.

"So anyway”, Superboy continued, "I figured - we are his friends - we should give him a party. A bitchen party."

"Here?" I looked around. "Great!!"

"Nope. Better then here. I talked to Guy Gardner..."

"The Green Lantern guy?" Arrowette had come in, so we drifted down to floor level.

"One of them." Kon answered. "He owns that Warriors place, and he said we can have the party there."

"Kon!" Arrowette sounded worried, like she is too often. "We can't go into Warriors. That's a bar. We’re not old enough."

"We can after hours." Kon smiled. "Mr. Gardner said so. That's what makes it so incredibly cool. He said he'd do burgers and stuff, and a killer cake, and it will be all like grown up and stuff."

"He'd do that for Robbie. For his birthday party?" Wondergirl sounded impressed.

"Robbie's birthday?" Impulse had come in while we were talking, gone out, and was already back with an armful of crepe paper and balloons.

"Impulse! No!" I caught him before he could make a second trip. "The party's not going to be here. And it's tomorrow night." He looked so dejected I had to add. "But you can help us with the invitations."

Wonder girl flew towards the computer, "We can print them up here."

"Better to just tell people." I wrapped a smoke stream around her arm. "That way we'll know who is coming."

"Kewl." Impulse was halfway to the door when a caught him again." But we had better make a list. So well know who talks to who."

Wondergirl nodded. "How many can we ask?"

We all looked at Kon. "Seemed like a pretty big place, and Mr. Gardner didn't tell me to limit it." He shrugged. "Lets invite everybody."

"Titans?" Wondergirl asked. I knew she meant Donna.

"Everybody Our Age!" Kon replied. “Which means maybe Argent, but none of the others.”

"Just costumes?" She was busy clicking away, pulling up out contact lists.

"Costumes and allies." Kon added, clearly including his Hawaiian friends. "And we have to figure out some way to get Robin to Vegas without him catching on."

"Vegas!" That was Arrowette again. "I thought you meant Warriors in Gotham."

"And have Bat-crashers?" Kon snorted loudly. "No way! If Robbie’s not important enough to them for them to give him a phat party, then they aren't invited!"

Arrowette nodded, but she was frowning. "Can we at least tell RT? Someone’s got to be with Traya." That was her roommate, and Red Tornado's daughter. And yes, Traya really was too young to just leave alone.

"So bring her." Kon-El answered.

"If he asks." Wondergirl added. "Just say it's Robin's birthday party. Don't tell him anything else. We have to be careful if we want to keep it a secret from you-know-who."

"Can we do that?" Impulse asked.

"Maybe" Kon hesitated, "if we are real careful."

Wondergirl looked up. "I know how hard it is to keep anything from the Bat, but maybe… "

"It's only for one day." Kon finished.

"I don't know about this." Arrowette said. "I mean, we got in enough trouble with that Mount Rushmore thing."

"So?" That was Impulse, back for returning the decorations. "It's got to be OK. I mean, Garner’s a Green Lantern and the Guardians wouldn't pick anybody who wasn't copacetic, so...."

That was majorly true, even coming from Impulse.

Arrowette hesitated. "Can I tell Conner Hawk?"

"Green Arrow guy?" Wondergirl asked.

"Yes." Cissie made sort of a wave. "We've been shooting together, and...."

"Sure." Kon answered. "You can bring a date."

"He's not a date. My mother won't let me date. He's just my teacher. Sort of." Cissie thought a bit. "But he is a grownup. I mean, he's been with the Justice League. So.."

"Would he be cool with us?" Wondergirl asked. I think she liked the thought of an older guy.

"Sure", Cissie answered. “He’s only like nineteen or so. He's not a real old guy like the Bat."

"Good idea." Impulse added. "He'd be like a chaperone or something. The Bat can't yell at us if we have a real member of the Justice League around."

"Two of them with Mr. Gardner." Wondergirl agreed.

"Then it's got to be OK. I mean, " Impulse stopped running and dropped onto the couch. "They wouldn't let anyone in the Justice League that you couldn't really trust."

"OK" Kon-El decided. "You can ask Green Arrow. And Argent from the Titans. And I'll bring Tana Moon. But no other adults. I want this party to be fun."


	5. Green Arrow (Connor Hawk)

Gardner did this? For Robin? I didn't think he got along with the Bat. I didn't think he got along with much of anybody. Just goes to show how wrong you can be about someone.

For a guy who did nothing for no one, Gardner certainly had gone all out.

The grill was sizzling, the music was loud, and every crime-fighter under legal age was currently on or above the disco-lit dance floor. There was even four cheese pizza and California Roll for us vegetarian types. The costumed grownups passing through the mob served soda and chips, which really jazzed the kids, because most of their lives these suits are GIVING orders. Ten flavor ice cream buffet came complete with all the toppings, fifteen choices of soda and specialty waters, and not a drop of booze in sight. Even the back of the bar had been cleared. I had always heard from folks who viewed Warrior as some sort of irresponsible jerk, but he was sure doing a bang-up job tonight.

Cissie had asked me along, half date and half chaperone. She had her mother to contend with, and that's enough to make anyone paranoid. I had agreed because - well - I have to deal with her mother too. Cissie’s my shooting partner. You back up your partner no matter what. But I hadn't expected this. I hadn't expected to have a good time. But I was.

Cissie had dropped her gear, given the place one look, and beelined for the dance floor. Popular destination. Not enough space on the floor for everyone, so some of the flyers were above the floor. Good idea. I smiled as I watched Wondergirl execute some elaborate loop with the Marvel boy. Cute couple. Cassandra would have a cow. Saw Argent flashing power like a disco ball and Superboy laughing and dodging between the strikes. Fun.

Everyone was here but the guest of honor. Impulse had gone for him, which even allowing for delays meant just a couple of seconds until showtime.

I picked a good viewing point near the stage. Under the party noise I could hear the shouts of the manager setting up. The main performers had gone home, but Gardner had asked a few of the showgirls to stay late and repeat part of the act. I was looking forward to it. Between my time in the monastery and my work, I had never actually seen a Vegas show. The act at Warriors was supposed to be good.

Whoosh. A sudden wind blew through, ruffling hair and clothes, and turning heads toward the center table.

"ROBBIE! SURPRISE!" The large room echoed with cheers.

Young Justice descended on Robin with shouts and hugs.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Secret swirled around Robin like smoke. "Do you like it?"

"For me?" The guest of honor dropped wide-eyed into a chair.

"Of course for you." Superboy zoomed out of the crowd. "Who else is having a birthday? Solomon Grundy?"

Gardner strode on to the stage, tattoos glowing at the edge of his sequined tux.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY ROBIN and WELCOME TO WARRIORS VEGAS." Garner paused a moment to let the cheering crest and subside. "In honor of this most auspicious occasion, the Warriors revue is proud and pleased to present a new production - YOUNG JUSTICE - SWEET SIXTEEN!"

The lights dropped, the curtains opened, and the first dancer took to the stage.

"OH MY GHOD! ROBBIE!" That squeal was from Cissie, but she wasn't alone.

The tall showgirl had to pause for a moment for the applause to die back, but that just gave us all more time to take in her costume. Buddha! Nightwing looked good, but he never looked like that! I forced my mind away from an image I did not need. (At least for now.) Bare legs, feathered green pant, red rhinestone tunic on the skimpy side of legal. Tossing her sheer yellow cape to the audience, the dancer pulled herself on to the silver-spangled trapeze and did a few easy spins before settling on the rod and starting her song.

Not the best voice, but that clearly was unimportant. I could barely hear the lyrics above the cheering and applause. Something about ‘Swings in the Night’. Not great music, but cute. When she finished, she did a few more flips before dropping down to join with ‘Superboy’ (Better make that Supergirl - the translucent nylon suit technically covered skin, but it didn't try to disguise gender. Still it was clever.) The two women did a little tap dance and some fight moves before breaking out in another song.

The kids loved it. By the second verse, they were all joining in on the 'Up Up and Away'.

I did too.

Singalongs must be expected here. By the time 'Impulse" made it a trio, the words were running in a banner above the stage.

I must have lost track of time. ‘Wonder Girl’ was belting out ‘Girl Power’ when I first saw the shadow pass through the back window.

Strange. This seemed like a good idea.

Until now.


	6. Batman

I check the cave monitor again. Robin has not reported in, has not begun any of his regular patrol routes, and has not coordinated with Nightwing or Huntress or even Azeral.

He is also not at home.

His father believes he is with Bruce Wayne, which, no.

Time for some answers.

"Oracle?"

"Oracle here, Batman." The mechanical voice matched the silver face on the screen.

"Do you have a location on Robin?"

"Isn't he with you?" The voice remained flat, but a bit of humanity crept in around the edges

Not the answer I wanted. "No, and his transponder isn't registering anywhere in Gotham."

"Let me check." A background clicking I know indicates Barbara on her keyboard. "I have him. He's listed as active with Young Justice. Checking" A low hum. That's a com-net search. " Yes. They are all showing together. Coordinates 36 latitude by -117 longitude." A delay filled with more clicks." That would be Las Vegas, Nevada."

Unnecessary. I had recognized the location. The question was: "What are they doing there?"

"No listing. Strange."

A rather long pause without more than the hissing modem sound.

I wait. She will answer when she can.

"I'm showing a number of transponders at the same spot. All of Young Justice, one Titan, two JL reserve, but there's nothing on the newswire. If it's that big a fight?"

I don't need to hear more. "Can you get a tight focus?"

"Maybe." A few clicks. "Yes. They are in the city. West side. Downtown. Maybe around the Sahara or the Mirage. Likely above ground, given signal strength. Let me try for a photo." A high electronic squeal blurs the words. "Satellite T-14 in position. Focusing. Usual traffic patterns. Foot moment shows no panic. Sorry Batman, no sign of trouble. Unusual. In someplace as populated as Hotel Row?”

Unusual indeed.

“Should I..." Oracle continues after a moment.

"No need." I cut her off. "I will take it from here. Batman out."

Robin in Nevada? He must know he was expected in the Cave. Perhaps Young Justice caught a fight? It happens. I consider a moment. They are young. If there are that many capes involved and the situation is not resolving, they may require aid. I realize that we agreed to give them a certain autonomy, but not if...

I switch the channel.

“Batman to JLA. One to teleport."

The cave’s shields crop as I step into the clear tube. Transporter bite is clear and cold, as always. A sharp sensation, but not entirely unpleasant. I step out on the Moon. J'onn is waiting.

"Manhunter."

"Batman." He makes the effort to smile. "I had thought you would already have been at Robin's party."

"Not... yet." Party? I control my body, and rely on J'onn's good manners to keep him out of my mind.

He sets the new coordinates unasked. "No one has transported out yet, so you should still be in time. That is where you were going?"

"Yes." I answer. "That is where I am going. Just as soon as I make one call."


	7. Robin

This was absolutely the ultimate day of my life!

Totally!

I only wish... Forget it! This is beyond perfect. I have the kewlest friends in the entire universe. Maybe several universes. I don't know how Kon rigged this. Maybe his agent or someone helped him. I didn't even know the earth had a place this bittchen. I mean. I've been to Planet Krypton a few times, but this is so much... it's beyond beyond.

And the girls. Well, women. Ghod, are they gorgeous here! Really, really gorgeous, and...well. I've seen more, but not like in person. I'm suddenly grateful for all that training Bruce insists on. Actually drooling in public would be so dweeb. But I have filed a few prime memories for later.

The show is over, and I'm chowing down on my fave pizza, when I catch a shadow out of the corner of my eye.

I excuse myself to go to the restroom.

It's Batman, all right. I can't hear him, but he's in there with Mr. Gardner. Christ, if the Bat's pissed then... I shake myself. Face it like a man.

"Batman." I keep my voice level.

"Robin." Nothing there. There never is. Not his voice, not his face, and his eyes are shielded by the angle.

"Happy Birthday, Bro."

I spin. "Nightwing!" How the hell can he always sneak up on me! Bummer! And he's leaning back, not even in stealth mode. I am so dead.

"Kick-ass party, kid!"

At least he's smiling. Of course, that could be because he got the drop on me, but..."You like it?"

"What's not to like?" He raises a plate in a mock toast. "Great pizza you got here, Gardner."

Mr. Gardner gives him this weird look. "Thanks."

"Nah, thank you." Nightwing drops the plate on the desk, where it clatters. "My little bro deserves a good time. Right?" Then he gives Gardner the really weird look right back.

"Ah. Sure. Right." Mr. Gardner’s talking to Nightwing, but he's watching the Bat.

I'm trying to watch everyone, which is why Dick catches me off guard a little when he slaps my shoulder. "Hey kid? You about ready to cut the cake?"

"Sure. Totally." Like anything to move from here. "Batman?”

"You go on." That's the 'it's OK' voice. " I will join you... after I properly thank Mr. Gardner."

So Nightwing and I go back to the party. Argent gives him this funny look, but everyone else is way ripped to see him. Especially Mary Marvel, who I think has a crush or something. As if! The dancers roll out this bitchen cake. About ten layers, with the 'R' logo on it. Sixteen of those really long candles that last so you can look at it. I blow them out, which is sort of dumb but it's what you do. Everyone sings happy birthday, which is also dumb but ditto. Got to admit the band makes it sound almost rockin’. I cut the cake first, then one of the waitresses takes over handing it out. Every ones back to dancing and eating when - the Bat comes in.

Sudden death. I mean, you hear about silence sweeping the room, but here is was real. Like a physical wall of un-fun.

"Robin." No clue in the voice. There never is.

"Batman" I answer.

I risk a glance at Nightwing, but he's not helping.

"There is a matter of interest on the street level."

Which maybe could mean anything, but it sure as hell means I'm going there. Now.

Kon and the others follow. Not that they can really help, but I'm still glad to have them. The elevator ride is silent. Thankfully, also short. I check the lobby. Nothing there. The main doors are open, so I go that way. Near then, parked at the curb, is a large shape covered with...wrapping paper? And a bow???? A quick bomb check before I pick up one edge. The paper slips off and it's... OH MY GHOD!!

My jaw is down, and I can see my face looking stupid in the reflection off the blood-red paint job, and I don’t even care. Something clicks, and the doors swing open. Green leather, green glass, Robin logo. I think I’m in love.

A growl at my left ear. "Happy Birthday, Robin."

Dick just smiles.

That’s it.

This is absolutely the kewlest day of my life!

=

=

=

=

=

©KKR 2011

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To be followed almost immediately by VEGAS KNIGHTS. Watch this space.


End file.
